Mudslinging
by Woody K
Summary: Also, mud baths, mud wresting and mud sex with the Disney Princesses. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


After the events of Wreck it Ralph 2. The Disney Princesses decided that they needed some time to clear their minds and relax a little after crossing over with Vanellope von Schweetz.

Located somewhere in the Internet was a massage parlor, they spent most of their time in the mud bath. The mub bath was big enough to fit all of them, they were sitting down and having fun, playing with each other both joyfully and sexually. The group of girls knew they could also do some love making in that big pit full of mud too. They were all naked and letting the mud stain their soft skin and their slender frames.

As all of the naked girls spent a few moments basking in the mud, they got themselves absolutely covered in mud from head to toe, rolled around in the mud, wrestled with each other in the mud, threw mud balls at each other, play with each other joyfully and sexually.

All of the princesses had a hot body with supermodel looks. Moana founded herself sandwiched between Anna and Elsa as she sat on her butt and they all let the mud cover their nude bodies. As the mud coursed over them, Moana giggled as Anna kissed her lips and Elsa kissed the back of Moana's neck, "Well, I guess if I was a lesbian, I'd go for someone like you along with other princesses."

Anna and Elsa's bodies were gorgeous and a slight sense of envy swept Moana as she felt strangely drawn to examining their figures. All the princesses liked to be naked in front of each other all as Elsa massaged Moana's shoulders and Anna touched her perky breasts, across her taught stomach and between her sculpted thighs. The sisters from Arendelle weren't shocked to see Moana had no pubic hair. Most of the girls were fanatical about shaving. Anna pondered, "So, you'd go far for us, that's something to be proud of, I guess."

Elsa asked, "Have you ever thought about being with another girl before?"

Moana replied, "It has crossed my mind a few times."

Anna and Elsa went back to running her fingers through Moana and her muddy hair. Moana again felt drawn to them as she looked up and down their figures, Moana was quite open about her sexuality. She enjoyed being bisexual although few would have seen her with another woman and certainly no one at her island would have known.

The other princesses smiled while watching them, their levels of arousal caused them all to have their hands gently stroking down their own sides and over their thighs. Snow White made out with Cinderella, Aurora with Ariel, Belle with Jasmine, Pocahontas with Mulan and Tiana with both Rapunzel and Merida. The blissful sensation coursed through their heads, blocking out any outside sounds for the moment. Moana felt Anna and Elsa each insert one finger into her vagina. They could sense Moana's orgasm approaching as Moana moaned, "I can't hold it in."

They both whispered, "Then let it go."

Before they knew it, cum fired out of her private pink cavern like lava out of a volcano. Her white liquid mixed with the mud as Anna giggled, "You can't spell Moana without moan."

Elsa said, "You're welcome."

Once it was all gone, Cinderella and Snow White joined Aurora and Ariel, Cinderella asked them both, "You've thought about being with another girl before?"

Ariel said, "Mmmm, yeah, but I've also gone a bit further than thinking about it…"

Aurora said, "Just like with Anna and Elsa."

Snow White was looking directly into all three magnificent pairs of eyes around her as she said to them all, "I actually fooled around with girls before."

Her confession surprised them, but for some reason, it didn't seem out of character to them. Cinderella asked, "What was it like?"

"It was really nice…different, but nice and really sensual too."

Cinderella questioned Snow White, "You didn't feel uncomfortable?"

They were diligently taking in everything Snow White said. That sense of arousal was becoming more noticeable to her as she fought to keep it under wraps, "On the contrary, even though I essentially did it the first time to see what it was like, and the second time I did it purely to get off, it was a really pleasurable experience. It's like you can just relax and be yourself with another woman, there is no sense of expectation like when you're with a guy."

They could feel a familiar stirring in her loins, Aurora and Ariel asked, "You two wanna kiss another girl?"

Snow White leaned forward closing her eyes and planted a soft kiss on Cinderella's wet lips, Aurora kissed Ariel. Snow White asked them, "What do you think?"

All three could feel tingling in their breasts and crotches, the whole situation was such a turn on, the three replied in unison, "That was nice."

Snow White said, "Told you it would be fun."

Cinderella leaned in again and kissed Snow White a second time, this time holding the embrace longer. They all smiled at each other as they muddied up their naked bodies, Cinderella invited, "Do you two want to…"

Her raised eyebrows and warm smile was all they needed to decipher what she was implying. Cinderella hugged Aurora and Ariel planted a light kiss on Snow White's lips in reply, Cinderella got behind Aurora and kissed the back of her neck as all four of them fingered each other.

Meanwhile, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida were hugging, kissing and caressing each other. A yearning to be touched spread through them all as if something was in the air. They let her muscles go lax and closed their eyes, listening to the girls kiss softly and their sensual breathing. Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida eased their hands down their own tummies, applying firm pressure as they traced a path to their moist love canals.

They all sighed as their hand ran over their mounds, moaning ever so gently as their fingers made contact with the soft flesh of their inner thighs. They eased her legs apart, balancing their shoulder blades against the side of the mud pit and let their hands explore their sensitive crotches.

The other seven were now in a tight embrace with Belle in the middle. The nudies and their muddy bodies felt good, especially by the hips and they all kissed each other passionately, all of their tongues were intermingling with each other's as they probed each other's moist mouths. The adoring touch from groping butts and fingering whoever was beside them was gradually driving everyone to another orgasm.

While that went on, Cinderella now had her hands wrapped around Ariel's waist while Aurora was kissing Snow White, their beautiful bodies making each other feel hotter than before. The mud which ran between their bodies and fingering each other now was increasing each other's pleasure as it channeled over their pussy. Cinderella and Snow White whispered to their current partner, "Don't you love when we touch you?"

Aurora and Ariel moaned, "Yessss..."

They allowed their probing touched to continue on its journey to their sweetness. Ariel sighed as Cinderella's wet touched softly danced over her labia, she could feel the blood run to her engorged folds. Aurora could feel herself burning up inside as Snow White reached out to her and stroked her tight tummy just below her navel, then let her hands wander over her hot pussy.

Cinderella and Snow White pulled away from Ariel and Aurora, made them lie on their backs, wiped some mud from their crotches, then touched their pussy lips with their index fingers and ran them across their entrances. Ariel and Aurora inhaled deeply and let out a sigh as Cinderella and Snow White sank their fingers into their pussys. The two girls kissed their vaginas while their hands teased their pussies. Both women thrust their fingers all the way into their lovers and swirled them around in an ever increasing motion, Ariel and Aurora returned by favor by doing the same as Cinderella said, "We are all close to breaking. Bibidi bobidi-"

BOOM!

They all climaxed and cum splashed into the mud, they pulled away from their aching pussies. As Merida was encircled by the others, some gently stroked her moist folds, others slipped their middle fingers into her pussy, letting them find its own way to her g-spot. They found it and immediately crouched over as Merida's body reacted from the ecstasy they brought. Merida gently rubbed her hard nipples as the other six continued probing every nook and cranny as another spasm racked Merida's body. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a passionate moan that wanted to escape.

Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel were frantically searching her lean body, feeling every curve. Merida felt as if their skillful hands found all the right spots, "Wot are yew all dewing to me?"

Jasmine said, "A whole new world of pleasure is coming your way."

Then, they all eased down Merida's shoulders, kissing her skin as their went, finally finding her perky breasts. She had amazingly sensitive nipples as they nuzzled Merida's erect nipples with their noses, pecking them with their lips, gently nibbling on Merida's aching nipples, they all went one at a time, taking it all the way into their mouths and sucking back on it. This sent Merida into a full body shiver as she felt their warm lips make contact with her navel as they continued their journey towards to her sweetness. Merida gasped as their warm breaths made contact with her aroused pussy, her supple wet skin was so fantastic to touch. One at a time, they brought her lips to Merida's engorged labia, her folds spread open like a blossoming flower, an alluring sight for everyone, Mulan asked, "How do you like that?"

Merida had worked herself up to the point where she could barely contain her lust, Tiana encourged, "Come on, you're almost there."

After that sentence, Merida let things explode quickly and orgasmed. She shivered noticeably as they kissed her pussy one more time, her fingers still buried deep inside Merida as she squirmed momentarily. Merida let out a deep moan as the six of them flicked her sex with the tip of their tongues.

Now, everyone was drained. They were so tired that they could not go on any further. Once they recovered their energy, they all washed the mud off their skin and dried off, then headed back to Oh My Disney without their clothes.


End file.
